HetaOni: Will Of A Nation
by Aru shii
Summary: "You know how it feel to lose a friend. Don't let your friends suffer the way you did. Live for them." HetaOni. What if Nyo!Vietnam was there? may contained Nyo!Vietnam/Korea, slight GerIta and USUK. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Entering Vietnam

After playing and watching HetaOni, I absolutely love it! The story was very touching. After the internet at my house got cut off, I wondered what would happened if Vietnam was there. So here it is.

Enjoy~

_**Chapter 1: Entering Vietnam**_

They said that there was a mansion in the forest.

A haunted mansion.

A mansion that none should enter.

Because once you're in, you will never get out.

He heard the rumour about a haunted mansion during his stay in Germany. Normally, Vietnam would not interested in this kind of stuffs. He didn't believe in ghosts or supernatual things. He thought it was stupid.

But he has a feeling that mansion was involved, one way or another, to the bad feeling that he felt.

Today was his first time attend to the world meeting. And Japan was support to pick him up. But 2 hours had passed and still no sign of the Japanese man. Evn thought they were at war long time ago, Vietnam still knows Japan quite well. And being late is something that the Japanese would not do. The only possible reason for Japan to be late is he oversleep, but that is impossible. Japan is a morning person. So that reason is out of the window. Now, he has two more reasons why the Japanese was late.

One is that he forgot.

Two is that something had happened to Japan.

Vietnam began to believe the second reason when he couldn't call Japan. Something definately went wrong. No matter how many times he tried,he couldn't reach the Japanese. He began to have a very terrifying feeling in his gut. Closing his cellphone, Vietnam made his way to the World Meeting Hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

His belief in the second reason that something was wrong and the terrifying feeling that he felt earlier increased fast once he entered the Meeting Hall.

No one is here.

He wished he remembered the wrong day of the Meeting. But when he pulled out the schedule, it was indeed today. But no one is here. _Something definitely wrong _he confirmed. Vietnam looked around and spotted a janitor working near the door. He walked to the janitor and asked:

"Excuse me sir. Isn't today a meeting is going to be held in this room?"

The janitor stopped working and looked up. He examined Vietnam before asked back:

"You're a nation young man?"

"Yes I am. I am Vietnam. Today is my first time attend the meeting, sir."

He answered, suddenly had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hello, mister Vietnam. I'm afraid there haven't any meeting for a month now."

The janitor answered caused him by surprised. No meeting for a month now? But isn't Japan said that the meeting is held once a week? This is strange. He frowned, then asked:

"And why there haven't any meeting for a month now sir?"

The janitor said:

"A month ago, I overheard that after the meeting, they will go to the haunted mansion that mister America told them about."

_So that mansion was really involved…I'm getting a bad feeling about this…Wait, they? Who else going with America? _

"I'm sorry, who are they?" – he asked the janitor. The janitor wasted no time and answered:

"I believe they are mister Germany, mister Italy Veneziano, mister Canada, mister England, mister Russia, mister France, mister Prussia, mister China, and mister Japan."

So Japan had gone with them. And judging from what the janitor said, they had gone to that haunted mansion and still hadn't returned yet. Something must have happen. But if there were only 10 of them, then where is the rest of the world?

"What about the other nations sir?"

"After a week of the disappearing of the Allies, the Axis along with mister Prussia and mister Canada, mister Italy Romano has gather almost every nations for an emergency meeting, saying that his brother, mister Italy Veneziano, and the rest of them, who had gone to the mansion, are in danger."

Vietnam felt another tight knot in his stomach. He knew being a nation that you can't die. But it doesn't mean that he isn't worry about his (once an enemy) friends in danger. Restrained himself, he asked:

"What…kind of danger sir?"

The janitor silenced for a moment. Vietnam felt like snapping at the man for waiting, but he knew better. Of course being worry about your friends is not wrong, but it is wrong for getting angry at a man who are telling you the information where your friends are.

After a moment, the janitor spoke again:

"Mister Romano said that in that mansion, they are like human."

Vietnam instantly understand the meaning hidden within the janitor's words.

_In that mansion, they could die like human._

He knew that he is going to regret this. But he did it anyway.

"Where is that mansion?"

The terrifying feeling that he had now increasing like no tomorrow as he watched a creepy smile slowly formed itself on the janitor's face.

_What am I getting myself into?_

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrived At The Mansion

So here is chapter 2~

In this chapter containted some information about history but some are not corrected. I'm too lazy to look up so…let your imaginatiom do the job.

_**Chapter 2: Arrived At The Mansion**_

Austria was having a very hard time. He and Korea was ambushed by a monster and it was stronger than the last time they monsters were getting stronger and stronger. He was running out of strength. Beside him, the Korean also felt the same. Despite fighting so hard for half an hour but they still couldn't defeat this grey monster. _Damn it!_ He thought desperately. _At this rate we will- _

"Austria! Look out!"

So lost in his thought, he didn't see the claw of that monster swung down at him. He froze, unable to move even thought he heard Korea screaming at him.

_Oh my god…_

_Is this it?_

He closed his eyes, prepared for the impact. But all of sudden, an unknown voice that doesn't belong to Korea came out of nowhere:

"_**Lotus Barrier!**__"_

Austria felt something sprouted from the ground and opened his eyes. To his surprised, he saw several lotus flowers coming from the ground, tangled together in front of him, blocking the monster's attack. The monster was stunned for a minute, before attacked the Lotus Barrier. But to Austria and it surprised, the Lotus shone a bright light, blocking its attack once again. The monster continued to attack the lotus barrier but no use. Before it could striked another blow, a voice suddenly spoke:

"Oi you."

The monster and Austria both immediately looked at the direction where the voice was. Standing a few feets away from them, was a man, slightly taller that Korea, holding a short gun. The man has short black hair that reaches his neck. His eyes are deep black like the monster, but unlike them, they have that spark of life in them. Those eyes held no fear as they were glaring at the monster. He wore a black military uniform with black belt around his waist, on his head was a black military hat. On his upper left arm was a red armband with a bright yellow star. The way he looked at monster clearly showed that he was challenging it.

The monster and that man stared at each other for a while. No one moved a muscle. Tension between them was really high. Then all of sudden, Austria saw the man's eyes narrow dangerously before the monster dashed toward him, its claw swung at the man. Austria would be lying if he said he didn't terrifying. A blow like that, the man will have no chance of survive. But to his surprise, he saw the man jumped upward, barely avoided the attack and landed on the monster's hand. He heard the man said:

"_**Lotus Bind!"**_

Lotus flowers once again sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the monster, making it unable to move. He almost jumped when he heard Korea yelled:

"Vietnam! Attack it on the forehead! Its weakness is its forehead!"

So his name is Vietnam…Wait, Korea knew this man? Austria turned to look at the nation beside him and asked:

"You knew him?"

Korea nodded. Before Austria could ask more, he said:

"I'll explain after the monster disappears. Right now I can only tell you that Vietnam is also a nation like us."

Austria nodded in agreement. They knew that the monster was kept busy by Vietnam, but that didn't mean they're safe. They both turned back at the Vietnamese and the monster, surprised to see Vietnam standing on the ground, his hand no longer holding the short gun, but now holding a riffle, looking at the defeated monster, who was slowly disappeared. Seeing the monster had completely disappeared, he made his way to the other 2 nations. The riffle in his hand changed back to a wooden paddle and the lotuses began to retreated. Before anyone could speak, the Korean immediately tackled Vietnam to the ground for bear-crushing hug.

"Vietnam!"

Normally Vietnam would've pushed the loud mouth nation off him. But this time, seeing how tight the Korean hugging him, how shaking he is, Vietnam let out sigh, then pat the other back. He could let this pass, just this one.

"Good to see you to Korea."

They stayed like that for a moment, until Austria coughed, gathered their attention. Vietnam whispered in Korea's ear:

"Korea, don't you think an introduction is needed?"

"Of course."

The nation immediately let go of Vietnam. He quickly turned to Austria, and began introducing:

"Austria, meet my cousin, Vietnam. Vietnam, this is Austria."

"Nice to meet you." – Vietnam politely said, slightly bowed.

"The pleasure is mine."– Austria replied as he pushed his glasses up. Vietnam nodded at Austria before Korea asked:

"What are you doing here? And how did you find this place?"

Vietnam rubbed the back of his neck and began to explain:

"Well today is my first time attend the World Meeting and Japan support to pick me up. But he didn't show up and I couldn't call him. I got worry so I walked to the Meeting Hall myself but no one was there. A janitor told me what happened and gave me the direction."

"Oh yeah. I remember a few days before they went missing, Japan did say that he had to pick you up the next 2 months." – Korea exclaimed, after remembering his conversation with Japan a few days for he went missing. Vietnam nodded, then asked Austria:

"What about you guys?"

"We came here along with almost everyone in the world to rescue the idiots that are in the mansion. Romano was the one who recuited us. He sensed that his brother and the other are in danger so asked us to go save them with him." – Austria answered.

"I'm guessing that monster just now is the reason why they can't get out. And there's not just one, but a whole bunch of it?" - Vietnam asked, making Austria amused. The guy had just been here for no more that 15 minutes and already catching up what's going on. Impressive. Closing his eyes, he explained:

"Yes. Just like you said, there are a lot of that monster running around. Once Italy and the other entered the mansion, that monster came out and chased them around. I think one of them locked the front door too. We can't get in and they can't get out. I don't know how Romano and Spain got in thought. They came before me, Korea and the other. When I finally got a hold on Spain, he and Romano had already in the mansion with Veneziano and the others"

Vietnam didn't say anything for a moment. It appeared that he was thinking about something. Korea asked:

"What are you thinking?"

The Vietnamese looked at his cousin before asked back at him:

"You guys said that when you all got here, Spain and Romano had already in the mansion? And the front door is locked, right?"

Korea nodded, wondering what his cousin thinking about.

"Have you tried to look for another way to the mansion?"

This time, Austria answered him:

"We've already but found no way, sadly."

"If they didn't get in through the front door, there have to be another way in. There's a chance that you guys missed it." – Vietnam suggested. Austria nodded in agreement:

"Maybe you're right. With those monsters after us, there is a chance we miss it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go search for it!" – exclaimed an energetic Korean.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As they searched through the outside of the mansion, which Vietnam was leading, Austria wondered what kind of man the newly arrived nation was. Vietnam was a pretty hard one to get. He is confident, he shows no emotion, even when he saw that monster, he is strong and very smart. But something about him that doesn't seem right to Austria. But he couldn't figure what it is.

Suddenly, he felt someone poked him. He looked to his side, and saw Korea looking at him.

"What's on your mind?" – Korea was smiling at him when he asked. The Korean was really happy to see his cousin after such a long time. He was smiling, but sometimes he frowned. Austria knew that he hated to meet his cousin again could in this place. Where they could die and monsters running around trying to kill them. He wondered whether he should ask Korea about his cousin. The Vietnamese is quite a mystery and Austria found himself want to know more about him. So, making up his mind, he asked Korea:

"Hey Korea, can you tell me about your cousin?"

Austria was surprised when Korea's smile dropped and sadness ran in the nation's eyes. Before he could ask, Korea said with a sad smile:

"Vietnam is small country. His past wasn't a happy one. It was really harsh. Entire his childhood was war. From what I heard, he was kidnapped by France when he was young, but soon be abandoned by that bastard. His country's Alphabet is Latin like you and the western but not our Asian Alphabet, which is why he always felt like he was left out. China, our big brother, brought his army ,tried to take over Vietnam's land countless time. After he successfully drove off China, Mongolia came and did the same. After Mongolia, France returned and said that he wanted Vietnam back. Vietnam refused and France tried to conquer him. Then America came, saying that he will save Vietnam. Vietnam gave him his trust and that hamburger idiot betrayed him, helping France conquered Vietnam. Heck, even Japan was involved."

Korea growled angrily at the last sentence. His eyes were burning with anger at the thought. How could they do that to Vietnam? He gave them his trust and they all betrayed him! Save for Mongolia. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. No matter how many times, he still couldn't get over it. How could he? Letting out a sigh, he continued:

"Russia was the only one who helped Vietnam during war. Eventually he drove their arses off and brought peace to his land. But when there is war, nothing will be the same. Vietnam was no exception. He got colder, no longer trusting people due his belief he will get betrayed once again and he always on guard, that's explain the paddle he carried. After spending a lot of time with me and Thailand, he began to loose up a bit."

Austria didn't know what to say after he had heard about Vietnam's. No one should have go through that. He felt pity for Vietnam but as the same time, respected. He had heard that Mongolia was a very powerful nation, China was one of the nations in world, not to mention he was in the Allies Force with America and France. They all very powerful. Yet he successed drove them off his land. He quite strong for a small country,

None of them said anything. Suddenly, Vietnam called them:

"Hey guys, come here. I think I found it."

Austria and Korea both looked up, and saw Vietnam standing next to a big rock, pointing at it. They made their way to him. Behind the rock, was a deep hole lead down to a tunnel. Austria quickly examined it. Korea was about to go to him, but Vietnam suddenly cupped his cheek with his hand. He saw Vietnam's face got closer, until their foreheads touched. Korea was about to ask, but Vietnam whispered caught him by surprised:

"The war is over. Let it go. I'm not upset by it and neither should you."

"They hurt you. Don't act like it didn't happened." – Korea gritted angrily. He really wanted to punch the living out of China, France and America.

"I never act like that because it did happened. But like I said, the war is over. I don't need to hold any anger at them anymore. So that I can moved on. You taught me that." – his whisper sounded very much like the wind. It was soft and gentle. Like it was confronting him. Korea let out a sigh. Vietnam was right. How could he forget those words? Thanks to those words he finally got Vietnam to open up and not shoot him or Thailand whenever they got closed to him. Took a deep breath, he smiled a little at the Vietnamese:

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay. Thanks for worry about me. Let's check on Austria."

They both made their way to the Austrian, who was waiting for them.

"You took your time." – said Austria, a little annoyed. Korea just grinned at him:

"Sorry, sorry."

Vietnam walked closed to the edge, bent down to examine it. He stood straight up, turned around and asked Austria:

"So, how deep is it?"

He never got the answer as he turned around too fast, the Vietnamese slipped his foot and fell backward. He saw Austria and Korea shocking faces before they hurried ran and tried to catch him. But it was too late.

"VIETNAM!"

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
